


Want You Back

by DistortedDiva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A few other countries make appearances but not enough to tag them for it, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortedDiva/pseuds/DistortedDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get dumped by your gorgeous boyfriend, you're supposed to be upset and miss him, right? Poland thinks so too, so when Lithuania bounces right back and dives into a relationship with Belarus, he's more than a little unhappy. Poor Polski. And the attitude of a certain ex-nation isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You Back

"Sorry Liet, but I think we need a break from each other, okay?" Poland told Lithuania, an ever present smirk on his face.  
A peculiar expression crossed the brunette's features before it fled and left the usual long-suffering look in its place.  
"Alright. Goodbye, Poland." he agreed, allowing the blonde to give him the customary kiss farewell, then turning to leave.  
Poland watched him depart with a small frown in his face. Why hadn't Lithuania cried?

Casually glancing out the window, the blonde nation froze at the sight of Lithuania strolling around with Belarus, a dopey smile curving up his lips. Poland narrowed his green eyes.  
"What a pair of clowns." he muttered, unconsciously clenching his hand on the table on which they were resting. Across from him, Italy and Germany exchanged looks of varying levels of worry.  
"You want him back, ve~?"  
There was no reply but stony silence.

"And now he's taking her to like, every restaurant we used to go to. I mean, come on!" Poland complained loudly to Finland, who nodded agreeably. "And I saw them out the other day - she was trying to wear jeans, only they were totally ugly and she doesn't have _anything_ on me, obviously - and they were holding hands! She wasn't even like, breaking his fingers! Something screwy is up."  
Finland paused, then hesitantly spoke.  
"Weren't _you_ the one who dropped _him_?"  
"Well yeah, but!" he trailed off, "... I thought he'd still be mine..."

"I didn't think it was true, but it is!" A crowing voice filtered into the room before its owner strutted through the door.  
"What do you want, Prussia?" the Pole crossed his arms and turned away in his seat, choosing to stare at his half empty box of snacks instead.  
"You're jealous! Kesesese!" Prussia laughed incredulously, dark red orbs glinting at the other through pale lashes.  
"Jealous? You must be kidding. The mighty Polska totally doesn't get jealous. Go away. I don't even like you."  
"You're jealous of Belarus!"  
"Shut up! Ugh!" there was a smacking sound as Poland threw his box of snacks at Prussia. They missed and hit the wall behind the platnium-haired man. Getting angrier, the blonde picked up the chair he had been sitting on and threw that too. It also hit the wall, dropping to the floor and leaving a nasty dent in the plaster. "Shut up shut up!"  
Hearing the commotion, England burst into the room, followed closely by Australia and America.  
"What on earth is going on?" he demanded, thick eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the two men facing off.  
"Crikey, somethin' hit the wall pretty hard." Australia traced the dent with a finger, grinning a little. America shrugged, biting back his remark of 'I could do better'.  
"Don't look at me! He's the one who--"  
"Shut up!" Poland shrieked again, drawing all eyes in the room to him once more. "I hate you Prussia! And I hate _him_ even more! It's like he doesn't even remember all the things _we_ did first!"  
And with that, the man ran from the room, shoving aside the short Briton as he did.  
"Oi, Mum. What's happening with Pol?" the brunette nation asked England, confused. America answered instead.  
"Oh, he's upset because he dumped Lithuania and now Lithuania is going out with Belarus."  
"Ah." There was a moment of silence as the information was digested. Then, "Who in blue heck is Belarus?"

The countries of the world - add or take a few - murmured among themselves, not arguing outright for most likely the first time... Ever.  
"Hello~ Attention everyone, please~ It's-a me, Italy!" A certain airheaded brunette waved happily at the head of the large table, curl bouncing as he moved.  
"We're all aware that you are Italy!" China exclaimed impatiently, "Get on with it!"  
"Don't be a jerk to my brother, dumpling bastard!" came Romano's angrily protective voice. In moments the room became a cacophony of noise, exactly as it was in every World Meeting. So much for the previous world peace.  
"Everyone, shut up. I am getting a headache." Russia boomed out, standing up to his impressive full height. As if by magic, the room quietened, and Italy was able to stand up again, looking slightly less brave than before.  
"A-Anyway, what I was-a saying was that we're all here because we're worried for Poland." he smiled again.  
"And what are we supposed to do about it?" A Spanish voice drawled lazily from across Italy. Spain sat in between France and Prussia, chin in hands. "Lithuania has clearly moved forward, and is happy. We should leave them alone, sí?"  
"Espagne has a point. There is nothing we can do." France agreed.  
Italy's smile faltered. "I just thought we could brainstorm some way to help Poland, that's-a all..!"  
"I, for one, think Prussia should be a gentleman and apologize for upsetting him." Austria butted in elegantly, adjusting his glasses and glaring down the Prussian, who started in protest.  
"Apologize?! The Awesome me doesn't apologize to anyone, much less _Poland_!" Prussia spluttered. However, when he turned to his best friends for back up, he was met with an uneasy silence.  
"Maybe you should say sorry, Prussia." Spain said slowly. "I mean, you did make it worse."  
"Oui..." The remaining member of the Bad Touch Trio nodded. Prussia gritted his teeth at his betrayal, crimson eyes flashing.   
"I will not apologise!"  
Germany slammed his hands on the table, standing up as he did. "You _will_ apologise! Stop being a stubborn ass and just do it!"  
The pale man growled in frustration, kicked his chair out of the way and stormed out, his pet bird cheeping as it beat its tiny wings furiously to keep up. The room was silent for a few minutes before dissolving into relieved mutters and topics of trivial interest, such as using wurst instead of salami in lunch. 

Poland thumbed at his phone, flicking between various social networking sites before locking it and shoving it in his jeans pocket. With an inelegant grunt he pulled his knees to his chest, leaning back against the tree behind him, and then flopped to lie on his side, feeling the soft grass beneath him on his bare arms.  
Damn. He should have brought a jumper. Ah well. The sun would have to do. Poland closed his eyes, ready to have a nap and forget his problems for a while--  
\--until a shadow fell over him, blocking the sun and sending a sudden chill down his skin.  
"Go away."  
He felt the shadow move, but not away. Instead, the owner sat down beside him, making a 'tsk' of irritation. A soft cheep sounded as Gilbird snuggled into his master's hair, and the scent of men's deodorant floated over to grace the blonde's nose.  
"I said go away." Poland repeated, rolling over to face the ground. It smelt nice. Almost as nice as the smell of Prussia, and half as nice of the smell of Lithuania.  
The pale ex-nation grimaced, clenching and unclenching his fist. Apologies sucked.  
".... I'm sorry I was an ass."  
Well. That got Poland's attention. He opened his eyes to make sure it really was Prussia. Sure enough, the body was Prussia at least.  
"Did you get zapped by mind-numbing aliens?"  
"Tch! Nein. Look, I apologised. Now you have to say 'I accept your apology, oh Great and Mighty Awesome Prussia', and we can forget this happened."   
The blonde sat up, ignoring the sudden rush of vertigo as a small smirk tugged up the corner of his mouth. He was going to milk this for all it was worth and more.  
"What if I don't accept it? Then what?"  
The former nation growled in frustration; he wasn't allowed to get out of this until Poland had forgiven him. This was pure humiliation, and definitely not awesome in any way.  
"Well? Is there like, anything else you can do?" Poland teased, regaining a bit of the mischievous attitude he had been missing for the past few weeks. "Maybe you could buy me some cake. And a coffee."  
An almost unnoticeable tinge of pink spread over the pale skinned one's face, quickly covered up by a sneer.  
"For Gott's sake, fine. I'll take you out on a little coffee date and listen to you whine about how much you miss your boyfriend."  
Poland stood, immediately crossing his arms and pouting.  
"One, he's not my boyfriend anymore, as tragic as it is, as I am obviously way better than she could ever be--" a deep breath was taken, "-- and two, your job is to make me forget about him, okay?"  
Prussia nodded and stood up also. Make Poland forget about Lithuania, hmn? It was going to be tough, and probably hard, but hey, he was awesome enough to be able to do it.  
And besides, as loathe as he would be to ever admit it, he didn't actually mind spending time with the slightly-ditzy man.  
"Awesome. Let's go, mein liebe~ Kesesesese!" Laughing, Prussia laced his fingers through Poland's and began pulling him down to the footpath, his grin widening as he saw the brief flush of red colouring his companion's face. Whether it was from their contact, the pet name or both he didn't know.  
But maybe making Poland forget about Lithuania was going to be easier than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd. It just seems like something Poland would think, or at least to me, haha. It's kinda funny that I ship LietPol, and yet the pairings turned out to be PrusPol and LietBel, but hey, that's how it goes~  
> Mein liebe - my love.


End file.
